1. Field of the Invention
This document relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method of multi-touch sensing which can increase the touch recognition rate and accuracy of a dead zone and eliminate a virtual image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a touch panel is a type of user interface that is attached to a display device with the property that an electrical characteristic thereof is changed at a contact point where a hand or a pen touches the panel. Touch panels have been used in various applications, such as in small portable terminals, office equipment and the like. However, if a multi-touch is generated by two or more substantially simultaneous contact points, the touch panel might malfunction or any one of the touches can be selected by a pre-set program.
In order to overcome the limit of multi-touch recognition in the touch panel of the related art, there has recently been developed a multi-touch recognition device which simultaneously recognizes a plurality of touches.
In the recently developed multi-touch recognition device, there is a dead zone where the touch recognition rate is significantly reduced and the accuracy is reduced according to the location of sensors and a touch recognition algorithm. Also, the multi-touch recognition device may generate a virtual image due to the shadow effect of a real touch object upon multi-touch, and the coordinates of such a virtual image may be wrongly recognized as the coordinates of a real touch position.